Three-wheeled roadsters, such as those manufactured by Vanderhall Motor Works or Polaris Industries, represent an emerging market of recreational street vehicles with potentially explosive growth in the coming years. With such growth, solutions will be needed to maintain these cutting-edge recreational vehicles. Current solutions are inadequate for these vehicles because such solutions are designed primarily for four wheeled vehicles. One such area that needs be addressed is in wheel alignment for three wheeled vehicles. Current commercial systems are simply incapable, based on their design and functionality, of aligning most three wheeled vehicles because they require aligning for tires to each other. Clearly, because three wheeled vehicles do not have four wheels, these solutions are difficult to adapt. The primary problem in aligning the wheels on a three wheeled vehicle is determining what to align the wheels to. Thus there is significant room for innovation and improvement in this technical field.